


Zapachniało piołunem i rzeką

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: A rzucam to wszystko i jadę w Bieszczady... znaczy, nad Amerthę, czyli o tym, jak Laskolnyk dojrzał do wyjazdu ze stolicy.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Zapachniało piołunem i rzeką

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w ramach akcji "Dłużej i szczęśliwiej" na forum Mirriel. Celem akcji jest naprawianie rozmaitych krzywd, jakie w kanonie przytrafiają się postaciom, a tak się składa, że nie mogę przeboleć, że generał i cesarz mają w kanonie trzy wspólne sceny na krzyż, zwłaszcza że jeden z wątków w „Każdym martwym marzeniu” kończy się tak, jak się kończy. Postanowiłam, że muszą się przynajmniej pożegnać. (A przy okazji napisałam kolejną łatkę, ha).  
> Osoby znające kanon zauważą, że wzięłam trochę ze wspomnień Laskolnyka, a trochę z rozdziałów cesarza, ale nie trzymałam się do końca żadnej z wersji, a w dodatku wplątałam w intrygę bogom ducha winne postacie. Niczego nie żałuję. Mój fik, mój bajzel, moje bziki.

Historia lubi się powtarzać, pomyślał generał Laskolnyk na widok księżnej. Znów była w żałobie, tyle że tym razem nie z winy generała. Nie uważał się teraz za jej wroga. W zasadzie mógłby jej nawet zaproponować sojusz, gdyby tylko nie sprawiała wrażenia osoby, która straciła wszelką chęć do życia.

– Moje kondolencje – powiedział mimo wszystko.

Księżna zatrzymała się i ku zdumieniu generała uśmiechnęła się lekko. Laskolnyk nie był pewien, czy to rezygnacja, czy początek obłędu.

– To znowu ty – mruknęła. – Gratuluję, generale. Udało ci się zabić mi ostatniego syna.

Laskolnyk ze zdumienia w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Potem stanowczo zaprzeczył.

– To nie była moja gra.

Księżna uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Z rozciągniętymi wargami na trupiobladej twarzy wyglądała teraz jak wiedźma, która rzucała czary zbyt długo i Moc wypaliła ją od środka.

– Jesteś teraz taki sam jak my – stwierdziła, ignorując jego zapewnienia. – Wygraliśmy, generale Laskolnyk.

Generał stał jak skamieniały. Nie powinien brać sobie do serca słów załamanej starej kobiety, mimo to zabolały jak smagnięcie batem. Przecież kiedyś powiedział jej, że nie tknie jej młodszych synów, jeśli i ona zostawi go w spokoju. Ona dotrzymała swojej części umowy, dlaczego uważała, że on złamał dane słowo? Kiedy stał się osobą, którą podejrzewa się o krzywoprzysięstwo i wszystko, co najgorsze?

Ruszył się wreszcie i podszedł do najbliższego lustra. Zobaczył to samo odbicie, które kilka godzin wcześniej widział w zwierciadle we własnej sypialni, ale ujrzał je inaczej, jakby w cesarskim pałacu widok zyskiwał na ostrości. Ze szklanej tafli spoglądał wystrojony, wypomadowany elegant o oczach jak dwa kawałki szarego szkła i twardym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniu. Właśnie ono było najgorsze. Laskolnyk był gotów się założyć o każde pieniądze, że nawet w czasie wojny z Se-kohlandczykami nie patrzył w ten sposób. Jakby ludzie obchodzili go tylko ze względu na ich wartość w grze, jakby nie był już zdolny ani do prawdziwej przyjaźni, ani do nienawiści. Księżna miała rację, stał się jednym z tamtych.

Gdyby lustro należało do niego, byłby je teraz roztrzaskał.

*

Jakbym nie miał innych kłopotów, myślał Kregan-ber-Arlens, bawiąc się leniwie włosami hrabiny Eusewenii. Wysłuchał dziś doniesień Szczurzej Nory na temat stołecznych elit i to, co przy okazji usłyszał o Laskolnyku, nie spodobało mu się. Co pokolenie ta sama historia. Utalentowani wodzowie, którzy wygrywali wojny ku chwale Imperium, niekoniecznie potrafili się odnaleźć w czasie pokoju. Jedni pogrążali się w pijaństwie i rozpuście, drudzy buntowali się przeciw cesarzom i kończyli na szafocie, jeszcze inni z braku prawdziwych wrogów szukali ich sobie wśród współobywateli. Laskolnyk długo wydawał się wyjątkiem, teraz jednak zdecydowanie zaliczał się do trzeciej grupy. Agenci Wywiadu Wewnętrznego zgodnie twierdzili, że w ostatnim czasie pogrążył się w snuciu intryg bardziej, niż to było zdrowe. Najlepiej by było wysłać go na front, żeby konstruktywnie spożytkował nadmiar energii, tylko że Imperium nie toczyło teraz wojny i nie mogło sobie pozwolić…

– O czym myślisz? – zagadnęła Eusewenia, której najwyraźniej sprzykrzyła się cisza.

– O tym, że Laskolnyk ostatnio przesadza – odpowiedział szczerze.

Prychnęła. Była jedną z nielicznych osób w Imperium, którym takie zachowanie w obecności cesarza uchodziło na sucho, przynajmniej w pewnych okolicznościach.

– No nie. Musisz o nim mówić nawet w sypialni? Czasami mam wrażenie, że te paszkwile o was dwóch zawierały szczerą prawdę. Może jeszcze zaprosisz go do łoża?

– Jesteś pewna, że przemyślałaś ten pomysł? – pogroził jej palcem, a potem uśmiechnął się i lekko ją pocałował. – I naprawdę muszę coś zrobić z Genno. Cholera, wolałem, kiedy hodował konie wyścigowe, wtedy było z nim mniej kłopotów.

– Dlaczego przestał to robić?

– A, nie było cię wtedy w stolicy, nie pamiętasz… Jego najlepsze klacze zostały otrute. Stracił wtedy serce do wyścigów, zamiast nich zajął się gierkami Rady Pierwszych. Bawi się tak od dziesięciu lat i doszedł do punktu, który wcale mi się nie podoba.

– Masz już jakiś pomysł, co z nim zrobić?

– Nie bardzo – przyznał. – Pod niektórymi względami ciągle jest tym samym samowolnym barbarzyńcą, który dwadzieścia lat temu wtargnął do mojej komnaty, żeby się wykłócać o strategię. Nawet mi trudno na niego wpłynąć, jeśli sam nie jest do czegoś przekonany. I bardzo źle znosi nudę.

– Może potrafiłabym mu znaleźć odpowiednie zajęcie, gdybym tylko miała więcej informacji – zaproponowała przymilnie.

Teraz to cesarz parsknął.

– O nie, Euse. Wiem, co ci się marzy, ale nic z tego. Już i tak masz przewagę nad Wywiadem Wewnętrznym. – Gdyby Szczury wiedziały o naszym związku, albo potopiłyby się z rozpaczy, albo wywołały wojnę domową, dodał w myślach. – Jeszcze żaden Pierwszy Ogar Imperium nie był tak blisko cesarza.

Pocałowała go w usta, a potem zaczęła się przesuwać niżej, nie kryjąc intencji.

– A gdybym się naprawdę postarała?

– Możesz się starać, tego nigdy nie zabraniam – mruknął – ale i tak nie dostaniesz ani świstka.

Nie dodał, że o pewnych sprawach wiedzieli tylko on i Laskolnyk i nie został po nich żaden ślad na papierze. To akurat powinno być dla niej oczywiste.

– Chronisz Laskolnyka przed wszystkimi, nawet przede mną, jakbym nie znała jego wartości i rzeczywiście chciała mu zrobić krzywdę. Zależy ci na nim bardziej niż na mnie – poskarżyła się na wysokości cesarskiego brzucha.

– Mówisz teraz jako moja faworyta czy jako szef Wywiadu Zewnętrznego? – zainteresował się szczerze. – Bo chwilowo trudno mi rozróżnić.

– Sam to sobie zrobiłeś. – Zrezygnowała z prób manipulacji, położyła się z powrotem na plecach. – Mogłeś mieć każdą kobietę w Imperium, ale związałeś się właśnie ze mną.

– Prawda. Pochędożona sytuacja. – Odwrócił się na bok, oparł się na łokciu. – Gdybym kiedyś przestał cię kochać, nie mógłbym cię nawet normalnie odprawić. Musiałbym sięgnąć po drastyczne środki. Za dużo wiesz…

– Powinnam się bać?

– Sama sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie. Masz wystarczająco dużo danych. – Położył wolną rękę na jej piersi i zaczął się nią bawić, sutki momentalnie stwardniały. – I nie marudź mi tu, bo też zrobiłaś to sobie sama. Osiągnęłaś wszystko, co da się osiągnąć w Psiarni, ale chciałaś jeszcze mnie.

– Nie, nie. –Uśmiechnęła się. – Było odwrotnie. Nie zaczęłam cię pragnąć po tym, jak dostałam awans. Pragnęłam awansu po to, żeby być bliżej ciebie. Żebyś mnie zauważył.

– I zauważyłem ciężką pracę i inne zalety. Mam nadzieję, że nie żałujesz?

– Nie, nie żałuję. Nie jestem głupia, wiedziałam, na co się decyduję, a raczej na kogo.

– Ale? – Przestał ją pieścić, spojrzał jej w oczy. – Bo mam wrażenie, że zdanie ewidentnie do tego zmierza.

– Ale czasem czuję się niedostatecznie zauważona – powiedziała cicho. – Jeśli chwilowo nie potrzebujesz mnie w roli szefa wywiadu, zrób coś dla mnie jako kobiety. Nawet jeśli doliczyć spotkania służbowe, i tak widujemy się rzadko, a dzieci niedługo zapomną, jak wyglądasz. Czy mógłbyś nas odwiedzić w Lawenhorwen?

No tak. Powinien był się tego spodziewać. Dwie role, dwa rodzaje próśb. Któreś musiał spełniać.

– Ile czasu miałbym tam spędzić?

– Miesiąc.

– O wiele za długo – stwierdził stanowczo. – Zakładam, że rozmyślnie zawyżyłaś, żeby było z czego ustąpić. Najwyżej tydzień, jak już wymyślę, co zrobić z tym durnym kawalerzystą.

– Dwa tygodnie razem – odparła szybko. – Może być tydzień u mnie i tydzień w stolicy.

Przekalkulował.

– Da się zrobić.

– I kiedy przyjedziesz do Lawenhorwen, będziesz tylko mój i ani razu nie wspomnisz o Laskolnyku.

Niesamowite, pomyślał Kregan. Naprawdę jest o niego zazdrosna. Czego ona się właściwie naczytała?

– Nie mogę ci dać słowa, że o nim nie wspomnę, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy. To jak, będziesz już grzeczna?

– Będę – obiecała.

Akurat, pomyślał cesarz. Cenił Eusewenię za pracowitość i nieszablonowe pomysły, ale znał jej upodobanie do rywalizacji ze Szczurami. Był pewny, że już i tak dotarła do wielu sekretów, których Wywiad Zewnętrzny w ogóle nie powinien znać. Kiedyś będzie musiał nią potrząsnąć, ale nie dzisiaj. Na razie chciał się nią cieszyć.

Pocałował ją mocno i gwałtownie.

*

Generał zerwał się z posłania z koców, które własnoręcznie rozłożył na podłodze w sypialni – najbliższy zamiennik sypiania na ziemi, na jaki mógł sobie obecnie pozwolić. Ciało, odwykłe od twardych legowisk, protestowało przeciw takiemu traktowaniu, ale stłumił rebelię w zarodku. Starannie złożył koce, a potem, ponieważ wczesnym rankiem nigdzie się nie wybierał, ubrał się w to, co miał pod ręką, to znaczy stare spodnie, które w niewiadomy sposób przetrwały czystkę w jego szafie, i luźną niebieską koszulę. Nawet nie spojrzał w lustro. Ciągle potrafię żyć po staremu, powiedział sobie. Nie muszę być taki jak oni.

Od spotkania z księżną, to znaczy od kilku dni, poddawał się rozmaitym próbom. Zamiast brać gorące kąpiele mył się tylko w zimnej wodzie. Codziennie wypuszczał się konno na dalekie przejażdżki, zabierając na drogę tylko wodę i suchy chleb. Jadał proste rzeczy, naprawdę niewyszukane, a nie dworskie smakołyki udające chłopską kuchnię. Myślał nawet, czy nie odebrać swojego przydziału sucharów, uznał jednak, że to już by była przesada. Złośliwi mówili, że suchary meekhańskiej armii walnie przyczyniły się do militarnych sukcesów Imperium, bo żołnierze przywykli do mierzenia się z takim pieczywem nie zlękną się już niczego. W rzeczywistości nie były aż tak złe, niemniej jednak Laskolnyk był dziwnie pewny, że gdyby po nie sięgnął, podwładni zaczęliby podawać w wątpliwość jego zdrowie psychiczne. Musiałby zmyślić jakąś bajeczkę, a chwilowo nie chciał kłamać częściej, niż było to absolutnie konieczne. Wystarczyło, że wciąż musiał to robić na salonach, gdy sondował sojuszników i wrogów, próbując ustalić, czy uda mu się wyłączyć z gry. Wiedział, że to nie będzie proste. Dworskie intrygi również były rodzajem wojny, tyle że uładzonej i uperfumowanej, a z wojny nie można się tak po prostu wycofać i oświadczyć, że już się nam odechciało. Wódz, który zebrał wojsko, musi je poprowadzić na wroga albo…

Nie dokończył myśli. Usłyszał szybkie kroki za drzwiami, a potem pukanie do drzwi. Dziwne, służba znała jego zwyczaje, nikt nigdy nie niepokoił go o tej porze. Coś się musiało stać.

– Wejść!

Do sypialni wszedł posłaniec z listem. Generał znał go z widzenia, wiedział, że to człowiek Ver-Elseny.

– Najmocniej przepraszam, ale mój pan kazał mi to jak najszybciej dostarczyć do rąk własnych.

– Czy twój pan oczekuje odpowiedzi? – spytał Laskolnyk, łamiąc pieczęć.

– Nie.

– Więc zostaw mnie samego.

Służący znikł tak samo szybko, jak się pojawił. Generał zaczął czytać.

_Przyjacielu_

_Przepraszam, że niepokoję o tak nieludzkiej porze, ale im szybciej się dowiesz, tym lepiej. Pomyliliśmy się w ocenie L-t-A. Uznał brak natychmiastowej zgody za obelgę. Porozumiał się z hrabią S., a ten, jak wiesz, jest człowiekiem księcia R. Źle się stało. W dodatku księżna W. wraca do gry. Nie ma już nic do stracenia i poprzysięgła zemstę wszystkim, którzy kiedykolwiek skrzywdzili jej rodzinę. Zrobię dla Ciebie, ile będę mógł, ale ostrzegam, że chwilowo to raczej niewiele. Uważaj na siebie, a najlepiej trzymaj się blisko cesarza._

_D-v-E_

Laskolnyk zmiął kartkę. Pięknie, cholera, pięknie. Stało się właśnie to, czego się obawiał, człowiek, na którego liczył, zwrócił się przeciwko niemu. Tar-Angeven, książę Ragenthu, księżna Zachodniego Wernu, to dawało najsilniejszą koalicję, z jaką kiedykolwiek musiał się zmierzyć w stolicy. Czuł, że sam może sobie nie poradzić. Co mu pozostawało? Chyba rzeczywiście trzymać się blisko cesarza, ale nie tego chciał, nie o tym ostatnio marzył, poza tym było mu zwyczajnie wstyd. Od dawna nie był tym nieokrzesanym barbarzyńcą, który po wojnie osiadł w stolicy na życzenie cesarza i nie znał się na niczym poza mordowaniem Se-kohlandczyków. Sam wlazł w to bagno i tak też powinien wyleźć, tylko którędy? Hmm… Generał przypomniał sobie, że był ktoś, kto już kiedyś proponował mu współpracę, i skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie.

Nie, to by było obrzydliwe.

*

Kregan z niesmakiem patrzył na Trzeciego Szczura. Gentrell, komendant zamku Lotis, mówił z takim ociąganiem, jakby każde słowo ważyło co najmniej kilkaset funtów. Cesarz wiedział, co o tym sądzić.

– Przestań już kręcić i przyznaj się w końcu, że dalej nie macie bladego pojęcia, co właściwie przylazło do Glewwen-on ani skąd – sarknął. – Czy w ogóle wiecie cokolwiek?

– Wiemy, że czarodzieje władający aspektowaną magią sobie tam nie radzą i to się raczej nie zmieni – powiedział Gentrell. – Mogą co najwyżej badać artefakty przyniesione na Lotis, a i to nie wszystkie. Jedna z ocalonych zaczęła rysować na drewnie i ten rysunek…

– Więc znajdź innych ludzi znających się na czarach – przerwał cesarz, którego nie obchodziły obrazki. – Doskonale wiesz, co mam na myśli.

– Ale Wielki Kodeks…

– Nie wyjeżdżaj mi z Wielkim Kodeksem. Wiem równie dobrze jak ty, że Nora niekoniecznie się nim przejmuje.

– Ale ludzie się nim przejmują, panie. Wszyscy, których podejrzewamy o zakazane talenty, znikają, zanim zdołamy się do nich zbliżyć. Boją się, że skończą w więzieniu albo jeszcze gorzej. Boją się nas nawet bardziej niż świątynnych łowców.

– To tylko świadczy o waszej nieudolności. Do cholery, przecież ludy ze wschodnich prowincji niemal jawnie praktykują zakazaną magię, latami mieszkają na skraju Uroczysk i zachowują przy tym zdrowe zmysły, a ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie potraficie zwerbować nikogo pożytecznego? Że nie umiecie tych ludzi, nie wiem, przekupić, nastraszyć, wykorzystać niechęci jednego plemienia do drugiego? Ja mam was tego uczyć?

– W tej sprawie plemiona zachowują zaskakującą solidarność.

– I nie wiecie, co robić, jak dzieci – prychnął Kregan. – Wygląda na to, że kiedy chodzi o wschodnie prowincje, tylko Laskolnyk się na coś przydaje. Ma znajomych w każdym plemieniu. Może Szczury powinny się zwrócić do niego?

– Myślałem o tym – przyznał Gentrell. – To rozwiązałoby też inne problemy, ale nie chciałem tego robić bez zezwolenia.

Właściwie dlaczego nie, pomyślał nagle cesarz. Genno przynajmniej przestałby się nudzić. Mógłby pojechać na wschód pod dowolnym pretekstem, powiedzmy, żeby sprawdzić warunki w tamtejszych garnizonach, a przy okazji porozmawiałby z ziomkami. Kogo jak kogo, ale jego starszyzna powinna posłuchać, w końcu sam miał zakazany talent.

– Zezwalam – powiedział Kregan. – Oczywiście nieoficjalnie. Cesarze nie łamią Wielkiego Kodeksu ani nie zmuszają generałów do pracy dla Nory.

– A jeśli Laskolnyk nie zechce? Uważa się za żołnierza…

– Uważa się? – syknął imperator.

– Jest żołnierzem – poprawił się agent – i może uznać propozycję za obelgę.

– Laskolnyk jest żołnierzem, dworakiem i człowiekiem z Wielkiego Stepu – powiedział Kregan. – Jako żołnierz ma bronić Imperium, jako dworak okropnie się nudzi i robi sobie potężnych wrogów, jako człowiek z Wielkiego Stepu ciągle śni o piołunach i ostnicach. Na pewno znajdziesz jakiś argument, który go przekona. Dość gadania, Gentrell. Zwróć się do Laskolnyka.

*

– To ta wioska, a raczej miejsce, gdzie była – odezwał się Gentrell.

Informacja była zbędna. Kto raz usłyszał, co wydarzyło się w Glewwen-on, nie mógł pomylić tej osady z żadną inną. Generał nie dziwił się już, że musieli pokonać ostatni odcinek drogi na własnych nogach. Każdy czarodziej, który spróbowałby się z nimi teleportować, ryzykowałby co najmniej pomieszanie zmysłów, każdy koń, na którym próbowaliby tu wjechać, byłby zbyt przerażony, by zbliżyć się do tego miejsca. Nawet generał, który nie był zbyt wrażliwy na Moc, przynajmniej w klasycznym rozumieniu tego słowa, czuł każdym nerwem, że Glewwen-On już tylko formalnie leżało w granicach Imperium, bo w rzeczywistości nie należało już do świata ludzi. W porównaniu z tą wioską nawet najbardziej przeklęte, wypaczone czarną magią miejsca w rodzaju Uroczysk wydawały się wręcz swojskie i bezpieczne. Laskolnyk z trudem zachowywał panowanie nad sobą. Cholera. Kiedy powiedział Trzeciemu, że ochrona przed zemstą dworskich koterii to za mało, żeby go przekonać do współpracy, i że Szczury muszą się bardziej postarać, nie spodziewał się, że zawiozą go na skraj Mroku.

Gentrell sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął niewielkie pudełko. Był niezwykle skupiony i poważny, wręcz zatroskany.

– Jest pan gotów zobaczyć więcej?

– Po to tu przyszedłem.

– W takim razie proszę zażyć jedną pastylkę – agent otworzył pudełko, podał je generałowi. – Tylko jedną, wystarczy. Dla większości ludzi drzemka w tej wsi to i tak więcej, niż potrafią znieść.

Laskolnyk upatrzył sobie miejsce w trawie, która wyglądała prawie normalnie, zażył pastylkę i owinął się płaszczem. Szczurzy specyfik musiał być niezwykle mocny, bo generał ledwie zdążył się położyć.

_Zobaczył zbiedzoną dziewczynę o ciemnoniebieskich, niemal granatowych oczach. Spojrzał w jej źrenice i dostrzegł w nich obecność łuskowatego… czegoś. Ta dziewczyna była bestią, która tylko udawała człowieka. Generał sięgnął po miecz, by ją zabić, ale broń jakby przymarzła do pochwy, a on sam zapadł się w ziemię aż po pas. Z tej perspektywy oglądał masakrę. Obserwował, jak mieszkańcy wioski giną rozrywani na strzępy przez pokraczne demony, jakich nie spotykało się nawet na Uroczyskach. Widział, jak włócznie i miecze żołnierzy odbijają się od ciał bestii. Patrzył, jak ciała wojskowych magów dosłownie się gotują, i słyszał krzyk, od którego mogło pęknąć serce. Spojrzał w górę, ale nie zobaczył ani błękitu, ani znajomych meekhańskich gwiazdozbiorów. To niebo było koloru stali i generał miał wrażenie, że kiedyś już o tym słyszał, że to już się wydarzyło. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, gdzie to było, miał tylko wrażenie, że to ważne, i że coś mu umyka. Spróbował się poruszyć, ale nie zdołał, za to demony dostrzegły go i ruszyły w jego stronę. Bestie wyszarpnęły go z ziemi i powlokły przez spotworniały świat. Laskolnyk był pewien, że na wleczeniu się nie skończy i wszystkie tortury znane ludzkości to fraszka w porównaniu z tym, co zamierzały mu zrobić demony. Zobaczył czarny księżyc, który wyssał z niego resztkę sił, a potem klatkę ze szklanych kolców. Nie zmieszczę się tam, pomyślał generał, ale bestie wykręciły mu kończyny pod niemożliwymi kątami, pchnęły…_

Obudził się w samą porę. Musiał przyznać rację Szczurowi, drzemka w tej wsi to aż nadto. Nie potrafił nazwać istot, które widział we śnie, ale miał silne poczucie, ba, pewność, że po świat wyciągają się nieludzkie ręce. Żołnierski odruch kazał mu sprawdzić, czy tych rąk nie da się odciąć. To było silniejsze od strachu.

– Może i dysponujecie potęgą, której nie rozumiemy, ale tu jest Meekhan – mruknął i poczuł przypływ energii. – Rozpracujemy was. Nie damy się pozarzynać jak owce.

– Mówił pan coś? – zainteresował się Gentrell.

Laskolnyk zerwał się z legowiska.

– Tylko to, że Wywiad Wewnętrzny potrafi być bardzo przekonujący.

– Mam rozumieć, że pomoże nam pan w rozmowach z plemionami?

Generał nie odpowiedział od razu. Rozważał. Potem uśmiechnął się jak za dawnych czasów, obnażając zęby. Ostatni raz czuł się tak dobrze w chwili, gdy cesarz zaakceptował jego plan walnej bitwy.

– Zrobię więcej. Sam znajdę odpowiednich ludzi i stworzę z nich zgrany oddział. Nawet nie będą wiedzieli, że pracują dla Szczurów, a kiedy się wreszcie dowiedzą, będą już całą duszą należeli do mnie. Przysięgną mi, co zechcę, nie zlękną się żadnej magii, pojadą za mną wszędzie, choćby w Mrok. Ma pan moje słowo.

Gentrell uśmiechnął się, zarażony entuzjazmem generała, ale po chwili na jego twarzy odmalowała się obawa. Laskolnyk wiedział, w czym rzecz, na miejscu Szczura też by się bał. W Imperium żył jeden człowiek z krwi i kości, który bywał groźniejszy niż demony Glewwen-on.

*

Kregan zdziwił się na widok Laskolnyka. Jeżeli ostatnimi czasy widywał go na dworze, to zawsze w jedwabiach i aksamitach. Tym razem Genno miał na sobie mundur, przywitał się też po wojskowemu.

– Spocznij – powiedział cesarz. – Z czym przychodzisz?

– Wasza Wysokość – zaczął oficjalnie Laskolnyk – proszę o przeniesienie w stan spoczynku.

Kreganowi z wrażenia odebrało mowę.

– Że niby co, do ciężkiej cholery? – wypalił wreszcie. – Upadłeś na głowę? Dlaczego chcesz odejść?

– Gentrell poprosił mnie o pomoc w sprawie Glewwen-on i towarzyszących fenomenów magicznych. Zamierzam stworzyć dla Szczurów oddział, na jakim im zależy, ale to zajęcie jest nie do pogodzenia z moimi dotychczasowymi obowiązkami – powiedział to na jednym oddechu, jakby recytował wyuczoną lekcję.

Cesarz zacisnął zęby.

– Chyba skrócę Trzeciego Szczura o głowę – wycedził. – Jak mógł cię poprosić, żebyś odszedł z armii?

– Zostaw Gentrella w spokoju. Jest niewinny. Prosił mnie tylko o pomoc w rozmowach z plemionami, cała reszta to mój pomysł. Znasz mnie. Wiesz, że skoro raz uznam, że coś trzeba zrobić, będę się o to wykłócał do upadłego.

Rzeczywiście, mój błąd, pomyślał Kregan. Zapomniałem już, że pomysły Genno bywały tyleż interesujące, co szalone.

– Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy?

– Widziałem, co zdarzyło się w Glewwen-on. Gentrell zabrał mnie do ruin wioski i pozwolił zasnąć. Najgorszy koszmar, jaki w życiu miałem. Śnię go teraz co noc… Wiem, że nie jestem jedyny i że śniłem prawdę. Gentrell pokazał mi później zeznania tych, którzy przeżyli atak, a także tych, którzy odważyli się spać w tamtym miejscu. Różnią się w szczegółach, ale ogólny obraz jest identyczny. Kregan, w porównaniu ze stworami, które napadły na tę wioskę i ją odmieniły, Se-kohlandczycy to fraszka. Po tym, co zobaczyłem, nie potrafię zostać w stolicy. Nie zniosę myśli, że mogłem coś zrobić, że mogłem przynajmniej spróbować, a zamiast tego siedziałem na tyłku.

Cesarz westchnął.

– Genno, ja też czytałem raporty – powiedział pojednawczym tonem. – Też chciałbym wiedzieć, co przełazi granicę światów i czego u nas, do ciężkiej cholery, szuka, ale nie mogę się zgodzić na to, żebyś właśnie ty to sprawdzał. Z podjazdami wysyła się poruczników, nie generałów. Ciągle mamy zwykłych, ludzkich wrogów, których nie powinniśmy lekceważyć. Kiedy Yawenyr w końcu umrze, Synowie Wojny zaczną walczyć o schedę, a wtedy nad Amerthą może się zrobić gorąco. Będziesz mi potrzebny.

– Przecież cały czas będę właśnie nad Amerthą. Jeśli Se-kohlandczycy spróbują się ruszyć, po prostu przywrócisz mnie do czynnej służby.

Cesarz musiał przyznać, że brzmiało to dość rozsądnie.

– No dobrze – sarknął – ale jak sobie właściwie wyobrażasz pracę dla Nory? Jak chcesz znaleźć odpowiednich ludzi?

– Sami się znajdą, ja będę ich tylko sprawdzał. Skrzyknę czaardan. Oficjalnie będę tępić bandytów i Pomiotników, a nieoficjalnie…

Kregan nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu.

– Genno, przecież ty dowodziłeś czterdziestotysięczną armią. Zamierzasz teraz operować w ile, czterdzieści koni? Czy ty jeszcze potrafisz działać z tak małą siłą?

– Czterdzieści koni? – zastanowił się Laskolnyk. – Nie, raczej trzydzieści. Czterdzieści to trochę za duży oddział, zbyt wiele szabel do podziału łupów. I oczywiście, że potrafię, przecież właśnie tak zaczynałem.

– Zatęskniłeś do dawnych czasów? – domyślił się cesarz. – Sądzisz, że w ten sposób odzyskasz młodość?

– Myślisz, że właśnie o to mi chodzi? – zdziwił się generał. – Nie wygłupiaj się, Kregan. Pomijając wszystko inne, podwładni będą mi teraz mówić kha-dar, w dosłownym tłumaczeniu z dawryjskiego to po prostu ojciec. Gromada dorosłych ludzi będzie mi mówić ojcze, od tego się nie młodnieje.

– Nie – przyznał cesarz. – Przy dzieciach zaczyna się czuć własną dorosłość i widzieć więcej… – Urwał, wrócił do wcześniejszego wątku. – Ale jak ty sobie wyobrażasz powrót nad Amerthę? Co powiesz ludziom? Jak im wytłumaczysz, dlaczego opuściłeś stolicę?

– To nie będzie takie trudne, jak ci się wydaje. Dla większości ludzi z prowincji dwór to kłębowisko żmij, w którym nie chciałby żyć żaden przyzwoity człowiek. Uwierzą, że miałem dość, zwłaszcza że to nawet nie będzie kłamstwo. Za długo tu siedzę, Kregan, nie mam tu nic do roboty. Tam mogę jeszcze coś zdziałać.

Cesarz uważnie przyjrzał się generałowi. Laskolnyk ostatni raz miał taki błysk w oku, kiedy przedstawiał mu plan bitwy o Meekhan. Cholera. Muszę go teraz puścić albo się zerwie, zrozumiał imperator. Może tak trzeba. Mądrość wschodnich prowincji – z losem można walczyć tylko do pewnego momentu, potem trzeba rzucić szablę i pochylić głowę.

– Niech ci będzie – powiedział Kregan. – Nie zachwyca mnie ta perspektywa, ale niech ci będzie, zgadzam się.

– Dziękuję.

– Jeszcze nie dziękuj. – Cesarz uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nie mogę cię puścić z dnia na dzień, bo powstałyby plotki, że popadłeś w niełaskę, a tego bym nie chciał, ty chyba też nie. Przecież to byłoby tak, jakbym ci wymalował tarczę na plecach i pozwolił wrogom strzelać. Najpierw odbędzie się oficjalna uroczystość pożegnalna. Wygłoszę najbardziej pompatyczne przemówienie, jakie uda mi się napisać, i oczekuję od ciebie odpowiedzi w podobnym tonie. Wiem, jak bardzo tego nie lubisz. To będzie kara za kłopot, który mi sprawiasz.

– Skoro chcesz mnie ukarać, wolałbym dostać baty – mruknął generał – ale dobrze, niech będą przemówienia. Jakoś przeżyję.

Kregan westchnął.

– Trochę ci zazdroszczę, wiesz? Wrócisz na stare śmieci, wyszalejesz się w stepie, a ja tu zostanę z Radą Pierwszych i całą resztą. Też czasami mam dość.

– Możesz sobie chyba zrobić chociaż tydzień wolnego?

– Zabawne, że o tym mówisz. Niedawno Eusewenia marudziła, żebym spędził parę dni z dzieciakami.

– Pojedziesz?

– Pojadę – mruknął. – Cóż robić, moja krew…

Starał się mówić obojętnie, ale Laskolnyk nie dał się nabrać.

– Naprawdę chcesz tam jechać – stwierdził. – Życzę udanego wypoczynku.

– Wątpię, czy da się odpocząć przy takiej kobiecie jak Eusewenia, ale dziękuję.

– Mogę już odejść? – spytał generał.

– Jeszcze jedno.

– Tak?

– Wróć żywy i w jednym kawałku. Jeśli dasz się głupio zabić, znajdę sposób, żeby wyciągnąć twoją duszę z Domu Snu, i oberwiesz tak, jak jeszcze nigdy od nikogo nie oberwałeś. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

– To nie będzie konieczne. Mam wprawę w nieumieraniu – zapewnił Laskolnyk i uśmiechnął się wilczo. – Ty też mi coś obiecaj.

– Co takiego?

– Nie szarżuj na wroga. Pamiętaj, że od takich rzeczy masz mnie i jeszcze paru szaleńców.

– Postaram się.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

Kha-dar, ojciec, pomyślał cesarz, gdy za Laskolnykiem zamknęły się drzwi. Wyprawy w trzydzieści koni. Przy tak małych siłach nie sposób się nie przywiązać do podwładnych, Genno też zacznie zależeć, nawet gdyby się przed tym bronił. To dobrze, to dodatkowy zysk, uznał Kregan. Jeśli będę chciał nim potrząsnąć, będę wiedział, w kogo uderzyć.

Żeby tylko nie dał się zabić, bo się naprawdę wścieknę.

*

Przyszła o umówionej godzinie. Miała na sobie błękitną suknię, dokładnie w tym samym odcieniu, co lamówki generalskich płaszczy. Laskolnyk był pewien, że to nie przypadek, a demonstracja, jednak nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia. Pamiętał, że kiedy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy, nie była jeszcze hrabiną ani nawet Ogarem, tylko wyszczekaną smarkatą plebejuszką w pelerynie gońca, i w przeddzień bitwy o Meekhan kursowała między pałacem księcia Wschodniej Satrii a cesarskim namiotem. Podejrzewał, że właśnie dlatego za nim nie przepadała. Za dużo wiedział.

– Hrabino.

– Generale.

Ukłonił się nisko, ona dygnęła ceremonialnie, para dworskich komediantów dobrze znających swe role.

– Chciałeś się ze mną widzieć? – zagadnęła Eusewenia.

– Owszem. I tak się niedługo dowiesz, ale wolę, żebyś usłyszała to ode mnie, taka mała grzeczność na pożegnanie. Przechodzę w stan spoczynku i wracam nad Amerthę.

Rozpromieniła się zauważalnie, potem zmarszczyła brwi. Oczywiście. Ogary, tak jak Szczury, zawsze szukały drugiego dna.

– Grzeczność na pożegnanie, tylko tyle? – spytała. – Żadnych ostrzeżeń w rodzaju „nie kombinuj pod moją nieobecność, bo w razie czego mam sztylet i szpadel i nie zawaham się ich użyć”?

– Nie obrażaj mojej i własnej inteligencji. Oboje zbyt długo siedzimy w stolicy, żeby mówić sobie podobne rzeczy. Gdybym spróbował ci grozić, odparowałabyś, że Ogary mają ostre zęby, na co ja bym odpowiedział, że konie mają twarde kopyta i potrafią nieźle kopnąć, i utknęlibyśmy w zwierzyńcu. Po co nam to?

– Punkt dla ciebie – przyznała. – Swoją drogą, czy myśmy zawsze używali takich zwierzęcych metafor?

– Chyba tak. Same się narzucają.

Rzeczywiście nie do uniknięcia, pomyślał, i nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że może to zła wróżba. Przypomniał sobie, że w jego stronach wodzów grzebało się z ulubionym wierzchowcem i sokołem do polowań. W Meekhanie sokoła mógłby zastąpić wierny pies… Nie, nie myśl o tym, nakazał sobie. Nie spoczniecie w trójkę w jednym kurhanie, bo cesarz nie zginie. Zrobisz wszystko, by do tego nie dopuścić.

Spojrzał hrabinie w oczy. Ona też milczała i była niezwykle poważna.

– Wiem, że o nas wiesz – oznajmiła, zaskakując Laskolnyka. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, sam mi się kiedyś przyznał. Zadbam o niego. Zakładam, że właśnie to chciałeś usłyszeć.

– Być może – przyznał ostrożnie.

Uśmiechnęła się. Niemal był w stanie uwierzyć, że szczerze.

– Stepu, którego nie zmierzysz okiem sokoła – powiedziała ceremonialnie. – Towarzysza, który osłoni cię własną tarczą, i klingi, która wypije krew nieprzyjaciela.

Stali pod dachem, w dodatku w pałacu, a jednak Laskolnyk mógłby przysiąc, że przy tych słowach zapachniało piołunem i Amerthą. Uśmiechnął się, też niemal szczerze.

– Powodzenia w pracy, hrabino.


End file.
